My Friends, The Stitchpunks
by AnnaNonymous121
Summary: When a girl & her brother make a wish for new friends, They didn't expect the characters from 9. Rated T for mentions of alcohol & drug use. UPDATE: This version is on hold until further notice.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Shane Acker owns 9, I own the Pierpont family_

My Friends, The Stitchpunks

_Blah_: Krystal Narrating  
Blah: Matt Narrating  
**Blah: **9 Narrating

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Is the camera on? _**Hang on, Let me just...Perfect. Okay, Action. **_I don't know how explain everything that has happened to Me & my brother this past year. So, I'll start by introducing us, My name is Crystalline Pierpont, But, I like to be called Krystal or Kris. I have a younger Brother._ My name is Matthew Pierpont, Call me Matt. We're the heir & heiress of a very big fortune called "The Pierpont Inheritance", But, We'll talk about that later. Right Now, We need to get this off both of our chests. You see, Our Dad, Tobias Pierpont, Became an achololic, Due to the stress of all the frequent buisness trips. Dad acted seriously weird when he was drunk. One time, He completely obliterated a slumber party Kris was throwing, Hang on, I've got the video of it._ Stop! What're you doing? Don't show that! I thought destroyed that tape! Anyway...About our Mom, Marion Pierpont, She ended up getting a hold of some weird looking white powder & wound up with an addiction to it. To this day, I'm still wondering how she got that junk. _I think some drug addict slipped it into her purse so he wouldn't be caught & Charged with possession. _They've been in rehab for about a year & a half now. We used to live in a big fancy mansion. We always found a way to keep busy there. _Whether it was making our own toys, Playing in the gardens & hedge mazes or helping the butlers & maids, We always found something to do. _When I was younger, __My talent for building & fixing toys made me famous with my classmates & some younger kids._ We live on a small farm with our grandparents now. We're used to the way things roll here._ The Butlers & Maids still visit from time to time, But, It's still pretty peaceful here. My birthday passed about three months ago. One of my birthday presents was a DVD of that movie, 9. _I thought that movie was awesome. Krystal thought it was good too, But, After seeing some of those dolls die like that, She had nightmares._ I didn't have that many nightmares! _Yeah, you did! It lasted for a month!_ Oh, Come on! You gotta admit that was a scary movie. Having your soul sucked of you like that, I'd be scared witless. _Yeah, Sure...Anyway, Then those nights of the summer meteor showers came. We made some wishes on the shooting stars. _One of the wishes was for New Adventures, New Experiences & New friends. _Little did we know, That wish would come true in the most shocking of ways. Now that all of that is out of the way, Who wants to see that video?_ Give me that tape! _**Hey, Krystal, Matt? This camcorder is starting to lose power.  
**Oh, Okay. Well, I'm Matt & I'm posting this on ViewNet.  
_I'm Krystal & I'm gonna destroy that tape once & for all!_**  
And without further ado...Let's get this show going, Shall we?  
**Haha! You can't catch me, You can't catch me!  
_Why, You smug son of a-_

_-Camcorder goes dead-_

A/N: Minna-san, Konnichiwa! After a screw up of massive porportions in editing, I have finally redone the prolouge,So, This Prologue should be much funnier than the last one. Okey-dokey, Time for some Fun Facts. 1. ViewNet is a parody of YouTube. 2. Krystal & Matt have always built they're toys from scratch. 3. Krystal was called "Little Miss Fix-it" at her school for being able to fix toys for her classmates. Everyone wish me luck & Stay tuned.


	2. New Friends

_Disclaimer: please see chapter 1_

My Friends, The Stitch punks

Blah: Narrating  
"Blah": Talking  
_"Blah"_: Thoughts or Telepathy  
"BLAH": Shouting or Screaming  
_"BLAH"_: Singing

Chapter 2: New Friends

It started out like any other morning, Except I woke up with a ticklish feeling. I lifted the covers to find...

"gasps"

3 & 4 cataloguing my legs until 4 looked up at me, then started flickering frantically to 3. What was even Weirder, I could hear everything they were saying in my head, Almost like telepathy.

_"Oh Great! It's awake! Nice going, 4. Now, We'll never fully catalogue this human until it's asleep again."_

_"Why are you blaming this on me? You're the one with proddy fingers. Besides, I'm pretty sure the human is a male."_

"uh guys..."

They look up at me.

"I'm a girl."

_"Did it just..."_

_"Overhear everything we were thinking?"_

"Yeah, I can hear everything you're thinking, which is kinda weird."

_"Hey, We can't speak, What did you expect?_

_"3, Don't be snide. What is your name, human?"_

"Crystalline, Crystalline Pierpont."

_"Sounds like one of those rich guy last names."_

"I'm actually the heiress of the Pierpont Fortune, But, I don't like to think of myself as that. Besides that, I'm just a normal girl."

"Smashing. Absolutely fasinating."

I turn my head to see...

_"2!"_

_"2, we've looking all over for you!"_

"There, There, young ones. I was listening in on her story. So, Crystalline is your name."

"Yeah, Pretty much. But, Just call me Krystal or-"

"Hey, Kris!"

Matt was at my door.

"Any reason I woke up with this guy in my bed?" He held 5 in his hand.

"Hi there"

"Okay, four down, Five more to go."

We got dressed & started searching for the other stitchpunks. We found 1 in the coin jar, Celebrating his "Newfound Wealth". 6 was in the kitchen, Drawing on some Napkins. Unfortunately, Nana was in there, as well, making pancakes. Matt managed grab 6, But, Not without attracting Nana's attention.

"Oh, You're up already. I was just about to call you down."

"Heh, Heh. You know me, The moment I smell breakfast, I'm up & Running."

"Well, Call your sister down. Breakfast is ready."

"Already up, Nana."

After Breakfast, We continued the search. Nana & Gramps went to the store, So, that made the seach a bit easier. We found 8 in the laundry hamper, We found 7 in the hen house.

"Okay, We found 1, 2, the twins, 5, 6, 7 & 8, All we need to do is find 9."

Only, We've looked Everywhere. Bedrooms, Den, Living Room, Dining Room, Kitchen, Laundry Room. We've even checked the barn, The hen house, The treehouse, Everywhere. We were just about to call it quits when we heard singing.

_"SUN'S DOWN, A LITTLE AFTER TEN..."_

_Author's Note: This is my first story. I'm not very good at this. I've got another story on the way, But, It's still in planning stage. So, Wish me luck, & Stay tuned.  
~ Anna Nonymous_


	3. 9 Found About Us, Part One

_Disclaimer: please see chapter 1_

My Friends, The Stitch punks

_Blah_: Narrating  
"Blah": Talking  
_"Blah"_: Thoughts or Telepathy  
"BLAH": Shouting or Screaming  
_"BLAH"_: Singing  
**"Blah"**: Voiceover

Chapter 3: 9 found, About Us, part 1

Krystal's POV:

_"WAKE UP, DON'T TELL ME IT'S JUST A DREAM."_

_It was 9. His singing was coming from my room. I didn't know he could sing._

_"ON THIS PERFECT DAY... NOTHING'S STANDING IN MY WAY..."_

_Once we got up to my room, We found 9 on my desk, Standing in front of my laptop._

_"IT'S A PERFECT DAY... TOMORROW'S GONNA COME TOO SOON"_

_He was Amazing. His voice was so Dulcet._

_"ON THIS PERFECT DAY... LA LA LA... LA LA LA... OH OH OH..."_

Matt's POV:

_"I'M IN THE RACE, BUT I'VE ALREADY WON..."_

_Wow, he's good. Stitchpunk #9 found. I just hope the grandparents don't freak out._

_"SO DON'T STOP ME TILL I'M GOOD & DONE"_

"Hey, Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen when Nana & Gramps find out about this?"

"I...never really...thought about that."

_Just as I suspected, She never seems to think these schemes through._

"Great, Another half baked plan."

"Will you just give me a minute? I'll think of something."

_Well, It better be quick, because I think I heard a car pulling into the Driveway._

9's POV:

_"ON THIS PERFECT DAY...OOOOHHH..."_

_"Wow, That was Amazing, 9."_

_"Yeah, We heard you from all the way downstairs." _

"Wow, Thanks. Who are those humans behind you?"

"I'm Krystal."

"I'm Matt."

"They are the Heir & Heiress of something called the Pierpont Fortune"

"Wait, If they're rich, Why do they live on a farm?"

"We'll tell you everything later"

(Later that day, after lunch)

"All righty then, Here's the low down."

_(flashback)_

**"Basically, It all started with our parents. Our Dad was the heir before us, & Our mom was a farm girl. They met in college & fell in love. About a year & two months later, Dad proposed to Mom. Nana & Gramps were totally fine with mom marrying dad, So was our other grandpa. Our Other grandma...Not So Much. Turn's out, She put our dad in an arranged marrige with some snotty, rich, chick when he was a kid. However, On the night before the wedding...Mom & Dad decided to elope. Grandma...was...livid when she found dad had ran away with mom. About two years later, They returned with something else in tow...Me.  
**To be Continued...

_**Song: Perfect Day by Clique Girlz**_

_**Minna-san, Gomenasai! I've been trying Litte By Little to get this one chapter done. Sadly, I ran out of ideas, I've been working on a another story & I've been VERY Distracted as of late. I'll try & get the next chapter up ASAP. So...Stay Tuned. ~AnnaNonymous121**_


End file.
